


将军与侍从官  第一章

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官  第一章

当萨沙看到马图林将军阴沉着脸下马的时候，就知道事情又败露了。

果然将军在下马后看都没看他一眼，他一言不发地走进帐篷，然而就在萨沙张望踌躇的时候，帐子突然被掀开，里面传出一个愤怒的声音。

“还愣在那里做什么？进来算账！”

哎呀呀，这账可不能算，一算屁股就要遭殃。萨沙只觉得双脚宛如深陷了泥潭一般，每一步都走得无比沉重。

等他最终挪进帐篷的时候将军已经靠在桌前了，看到他进来便抱起了双臂。

“说吧。”

说什么？难道还要让他亲口承认是自己仿冒将军的笔迹签下了那些来路不明的通行证吗？青年的双手绞在一起，靴尖相抵，他的嘴唇颤了颤，最后还是没能吐出一个字。

“两周没揍你，看来你是皮痒了。”

“...... ......”

听了这话，青年的手下意识地背到身后蹭了蹭，半个月前才因为耍小聪明使坏被将军狠罚，一顿板子揍得他鬼哭狼嚎，至今想来仍然心有余悸。

“怎么？舌头让猫叼走了？”

不满他的沉默，将军挑起眉毛，显然是给弄的没了耐心，他摇了摇头，伸手往边上一指。

“去，把那条凳子给我搬过来。”

一般将领探讨事宜都会在马图林将军帐中的长桌前围坐商谈，军中条件有限，就连用的长椅都是出征前从首都带过来的。

话说到这份上，青年知道这一顿打是怎么也跑不掉了，他慢吞吞地走到长桌边上，把椅子搬到中央，站在边上默默地解了皮带，将军裤连同底裤一同褪到大腿，然后顺从地伏在绒面上，微微撅起屁股，希望能通过良好的表现争取宽大处理。

然而他的希望在看到将军提着一副对折的宽皮带走来的时候彻底破灭了，他从十六岁起在将军身边做事，至今已有四年，一般只有在犯了大错的时候将军才会用上皮带，然而一旦搬出了这个，那一定会是一顿屁股开花级别的痛打，三天不能坐骑都是轻的。

“将军不要啊......”

“...... ......”

然而根本没有理会他的哀求，马图林将军提着皮带路过案桌，顿了一下，然后拎起桌上的一壶凉水全浇在了皮带上。

这一切被趴在凳上的侍从官看在眼里吓得魂都要飞了，还没开始挨打就已经忍不住抖了起来，然而还没等他说出求饶的话，那根湿润的皮带就带着十足的震慑意味搁在了他的臀峰上，轻轻拍了拍。

“将军，将军......”

此时的青年已是害怕地大脑一片空白，情急之下只是一叠声地喊着，丝毫不知自己连声音都在发颤。

皮带从半空呼啸而过，像是连空气都被抽打得尖叫了起来，然后啪地一声重重落在他光裸的屁股上。

这一下的痛觉似乎来得格外迟缓，他先是感到身后一阵酥麻，接着，爆炸而来的痛感排山倒海般扩散开去，似乎打通了四肢百骸，惊动了每一根神经，让他过了将近一秒的时间才长叫出声来。

蘸了水平皮带感觉比平时重了几倍，打在身上尤其咬肉。由于半个月前才挨过打，身体对痛楚的感知还依旧敏感，才五六记下去便已经把青年打得泪水涟涟，像个给撂到铁板上的活鱼一样疯狂地扭腰蹬腿，马图林不得不腾出一只手牢牢地按着他，用另一只手继续施行惩罚。

他本身臂力过人，此时又正在气头，每一记皮带都打地结结实实，十几记过后青年的屁股已是通红高肿，他双手紧紧地抱着凳沿哀哀地哭泣，呜呜咽咽地求饶，眼泪和鼻涕掉下来糊在一起沾湿了椅面，然而惩罚才刚刚开始。

青年的臀部饱满挺翘，紧致地像个青涩的蜜桃，此时在皮带的狠抽下剧烈颤抖，不安扭动，他痛苦地绞着发颤的双腿，肌肉难以自制地抽搐着，抽打留下印子一层层地交叠，他原本低声的抽泣也很快演变成了大声的哀嚎，然而将军却依然没有停手的意思。他要给他爱惹事的下属一次刻骨铭心的惩罚，一顿只要一想起来就浑身发抖的痛打，每一记皮带都带起一阵不要命的哭叫，他毫不容情地责打，高高扬起皮带狠狠抽打着他的屁股，仿佛身下的人是一个犯了错欠管教的孩子。

而从实际来说，他那年轻侍从官的行为也的确值得一顿好打：冒充上级私自签署文件，若是出了事情，放在哪条法律底下都够上绞架的了。

抽打的噼啪声伴随着哭叫声高高地飘荡在帐篷里，皮带以惊人的力道狠狠抽在青年高肿的屁股上，声音响亮地可怕。他无助地扭动着身子，被揍地魂飞魄散，痛地死去活来，叫得撕心裂肺，被皮带反复蹂躏过的臀峰已是黑紫相间，淤痕蔓延开来，整个屁股都肿胀不堪，就连大腿也未能幸免，而他整个人则拼命地想要从椅子上挣脱下来，若不是被将军一只手牢牢地摁原处，恐怕早已钻到了椅子底下。挣扎中他的军裤被磨蹭到了膝盖以下，皱皱巴巴地裹缠在小腿上，一只靴子滑到了脚踝，看起来狼狈极了。

然而此时的青年早已无暇顾及这些，他现在满脑子都是如何让自己摆脱这顿痛打，他不顾形象地哀叫哭嚎，用上一切的称呼来讨饶希望能够唤起上司的怜悯。他知道第二天一早，军营里的所有同僚都会知道他挨了打，然而他已经顾不上了，因为他实在是太痛了，即使在马图林早就已经停下手来的时候依旧还在哭着哀求。

“……将军我再也不敢了……求您饶了我吧……”

“...... ......”

马图林背着双手看他干嚎了许久，才将皮带哐当一声扔在桌上。

“起来。”

哭叫声戛然而止，青年抽抽搭搭地从椅子上抬起头望了望他，又望了望桌上的皮带，才知道惩罚已经结束了。

听了将军的命令他撑起双臂想从椅子上站起身来，然而双腿发软根本无法做到，他试了几次都没能成功，直到一双有力的大手拽住了他的胳膊，将他拉了起来。

然而那只手在将他拉起后并没有立刻收回，而是按在了他的肩膀上，直到确认面前的人能够自己站立后才收了回去。

他很想安抚一下身后灼烧般的伤痛，然而手刚碰到伤处就痛地嘶一声缩了回来，抬起头怯怯地望了将军一眼。

“我希望你已经得到了教训，在我的督促下。”

“是的将军，我再也不敢了。”

虽然双腿还在控制不住地发抖，但他还是努力让自己站住了。

马图林盯着青年看了很久，看他的样子近期内估计是不敢再生什么幺蛾子了，于是不再管他，自己坐到了案桌前。

“去把前几日的文件拿来，我需要重新核对。”

未完待续


End file.
